


Cross

by storyhaus



Category: She Spies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: What are the She Spies up to?





	Cross

CROSS

 

"Did you find it?"

"It's--" Duncan started.

"Cross!" Shane cut him off.

The spies tried to act non-chalant as their boss approached.

"Ladies,my office."

The women followed him.

"We need you to pick up a package."

"Where?"

"When?"

"What?"

"San Diego." He answered Shane. "By three p.m." He told D.D. "Foreign documents."  
He replied to Cassie.

"Okay." The tall blond nodded.

Cross walked them to the door.

They headed to Duncan's lab instead of the elevator.

 

Cross exited his office an twenty minutes later and frowned upon seeing the women and Duncan at the elevator.

"Do you have the package?"

"We're on our way now." Cassie replied and gave Duncan the barest of nods.

The tech. cleared his throat and headed to his lab as the women left.

They're up to something...

Cross' frown deepened,he turned to the lab and walked over.

"Duncan."

"Hmm?" The gadget guru didn't look at him.

"What are the She Spies up too?"

"Aren't you supposed to know that?"

"Duncan,let's have a little chat." Cross said closing the door.

"Wh...what do you want to chat about s...sir?"

"Tell me what they're up to."

"I...I...can't sir."

"Can't or won't?"

"I...I...please don't make me. It's not bad,honest sir." The younger man pleaded.

"I won't be getting a call from the authorities?"

"No sir." Duncan promised.

"This won't land them back in prison?"

"No sir."

Cross sighed deeply and left him alone.

Duncan tried to catch his breath as he watched Cross enter his own office.  
A smile crossed his lips as he realized they were going to pull it off.

 

Duncan was engrossed in his computer a while later when the phone rang.

"Duncan Balew." He answered absently.

"Hey Duncan did you find out?"

"Dead end Cassie. Did you get the mission completed?"

"On our way back with the package now."

"Good,I'll meet you guys there."

"Alright,see you later."

Duncan hung up,picked up his jacket and left.

 

Cross initialed the last report and exited his office and went to Duncan's lab.

"Duncan,I need..." He trailed off seeing the lab empty.

"One package."

He turned to see Cassie holding it out with a smile.

"Any problems?"

"Just some Hong Kong foolery."

Cross gave her a look and decided he really didn't want to know and went back to his  
office,he noticed Cassie following and turned to her.

"Something else?" He asked.

"No."

"You're free to go then."

"Until you need us again."

"That's right."

"You gonna work all night?"

"I will go home later."

"Home...do you ever go out?"

"Cassie."

"It's just...work can't be all you do."

"What we do is important."

"I agree but even you have to unwind somehow."

"I do."

"How?"

He looked at her.

"Just curious." 

"I will see you when I need you again." He replied and walked to the door.

"Okay." She nodded and left.

Cross watched her enter the elevator and wonder exactly what that whole conversation had  
been about.

"Clark,take this downstairs." He ordered the man at the near-by desk who accepted it and  
headed for the elevator.

 

Cross pulled his keys from his pocket as he headed for his new Buick LaCrosse,his cell rang  
and he answered it.

"Cross--Mr. Chairman? Yes sir. I understand,I was just leaving,I'll be there soon." Cross sighed  
as he hung up,all he'd really wanted to do was go home,take a long hot shower,have some  
dinner and wine and relax but instead he had to go to the Chairman's favorite restaurant for a  
meeting. The drive was short and the valet took his car when he arrived.

"Evening Quentin."

"Sir." Cross nodded,surprised to see him in the lobby.

"Let's get a table."

The pair of men were led to one and the sat.

"Bring us a couple of brandy's." The Chairman ordered for them.

The waiter nodded and left them.

"So how have things been going with the program?"

"A progress report sir?"

"Happy Birthday to you;  
Happy Birthday to you;  
Happy Birthday Mr. Cross;  
Happy Birthday to you!"

The She Spies and Duncan sang as they brought a cake out.

"Happy Birthday Quentin." The Chairman smiled.

"Thank you...all of you."

"We only have three candles because we couldn't find out how old you are." D.D. explained.

"Yeah and Duncan really tried." Shane joked.

Cross gave him a look and the younger man blanched.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles." Cassie chuckled.

Cross did so.

"So what did you wish for?" Shane asked.

"He can't tell,if he does it won't come true!" D.D. cautioned then cut the cake.

After they ate they gave him gifts.

"A new shirt and tie...thank you ladies."

"We didn't know what else to get you." Shane rolled her eyes.

"Look under the tie." D.D. grinned.

"A weekend trip to Palm Springs. Trying to get me away for any particular reason?"

"No." D.D. answered,eyes growing wide.

"He's teasing Deeds." Cassie said and got a look from him. 

I think he's teasing...

"I hope you like it sir." Duncan handed his gift over.

"A certificate for a carwash?"

"Well you work such long hours you don't have the time..."

"This is from me Quentin."

"You shouldn't have sir."

"Open it."

"Concert tickets?" D.D. asked seeing them.

"To Peter Cincotti." The Chairman nodded.

"Thank you sir."

Cassie saw the look of gratitude Cross gave their boss.

"So who is this Peter guy?" Shane asked.

"A pianist." Cross answered.

So he likes that kind of stuff...Cassie mused thoughtfully.

"I took lessons for a year...I wasn't very good." Duncan said.

"But you're really good at other stuff." D.D. replied and made him blush.

"I have an early meeting." The Chairman took his leave.

"Thank you all for the gifts." Cross nodded.

"You're welcome." Shane replied.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Cross."

"Thank you D.D."

The foursome left and Cross picked up his brandy and walked to the piano where he sat down  
and began to play.

 

Cassie came out of the ladies room and stopped upon seeing her boss at the piano,she listened  
a moment then smiled softly to herself.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Cross." She whispered and left him to celebrate another year in his   
own way.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Cameron Daddo!


End file.
